Blue's Paradise
by Talablueyes
Summary: Blue from Wolf's Rain awakes in the Avatar world! Don't worry if you haven't seen Wolf's Rain you won't be lost! SPOILERS of Wolf's Rain are hidden in this fanfic! Please Read and Review!the story is better then this summary!


**Author's Notes**

I do not own Avatar the last airbender or Wolf's Rain! I wouldn't be writing fan fiction if I did!

Those of you who haven't heard of Wolf's Rain it is okay you won't be completely lost and I warn you if you want to see Wolf's Rain it has very little spoilers! lol

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"_Hige? Will you stay with me_?" asked a girl with short black hair and blue eyes. She wore a black jacket and skirt with tall black boots and she had a red scarf around her neck.

"_I'm here Blue…I won't leave you,_" replied Hige who had brown short hair and a yellow jacket. He was covered in blood. He placed his hand on her forehead and pulled back her hair as to be petting it revealing some blood on her forehead.

"_That feels so nice!_" sighed Blue in relief of all the pain she had…and went into total darkness.

"………_Hige?_" Blue opened her eyes. Her vision slowly came back to her as she looked at the sky surrounded by trees. "_Hige!_" she jumped up to her feet and looked around. Hige was no where to be seen. "_Hige!...What I can? There is no blood? How?_"

She heard footsteps coming closer towards her. They were humans….in armor! She braced herself for a fight. Soon Fire Nation soldiers where in front of her.

"_Who are you?_" asked the leader of the soldiers.

_There outfits they can't be Jagura's troops, could they?_ She thought.

"_Who are you for the last time!_" ordered the leader. "_Do you know that you are in the path of the Fire Nation? Move aside!_"

"_Fire Nation? Are you with Jagura?_" asked Blue.

"_Who is Jagura? Know move aside this is no place for a weak lady like you!_" sneered the leader. He was up in her face this time.

"_Why you!_" Blue growled. She hit the leader in the chin throwing him off his feet and fell to the ground on his side. The other soldiers braced themselves for a fight. They threw a fire blast at Blue but she jumped out of the way in the air and did a front flip and smashed her foot in one of the soldier's faces and leapt over them and started to run.

The soldiers started to chase after her and pursued her to a dead end. Rocks where blocking her only escape. They crept closer to her preparing themselves for another group attack, but she jumped on the rocks. Not climbed but jumped towards the top with great speed. The soldiers where shocked at her talent.

"_Quick we must report that there is another airbender to the rest of the Fire Nation_!" ordered one soldier.

"_She doesn't look like an airbender sir I don't think_" replied another soldier before getting cute off.

"_She has to be nothing else but an airbender could jump like that!_" snapped the soldier.

That was too close thought Blue. _How could they shoot flames from their hands? Where are the guys? Where is Cheza?_ She ran with great speed through the forest. She heard voices near her and smelled food! She leapt to a tree besides the voices.

"_Did you here that?_" asked Sokka.

"_Besides our stomachs growling for food!_?" suggested Katara.

"_I said it would be a few more minutes till the fish would be ready_!" replied Sokka.

"_Uhhh…Sokka I don't eat meat remember!_" whined Aang.

"_Here I found this okay!_" Sokka replied tossing a bag of nuts and berries to Aang. "_No seriously I thought I heard something over there!_" He pointed to the direction.

"_Then why don't you go check to see what it is!_" suggested Katara.

"_Fine I will!_" replied Sokka as he grabbed his boomerang and threw it. "_That is weird it should come back by now!_" he grabbed his staff and crept over to where he threw his boomerang. "_Ah HA!_"

"_What?_" Katara asked.

"_Nothing I seriously thought something was there,_" sighed Sokka retrieving his boomerang.

Katara and Aang watched Sokka come back and then saw something drop from the trees right behind Sokka.

"_Sokka!_" they shouted.

"_Wha-AHHHH!_" cried Sokka as Momo flew towards him. The lemur snarled and circled the figure. Sokka looked back and saw the figure! He fell to his feet in fear.

"_Get away!_" shouted Blue. She jumped back and found Aang had his staff pointed at her.

"_Who are you?_" asked Aang.

"_You're just a kid!_" replied Blue. She smiled _"I am sorry I just smelled your fish and wanted to see what was going on!"_

"_What nation are you from?"_ asked Katara.

"_Nation? What is a nation?_" asked Blue.

"_She is a firebender spy!_" accused Sokka.

"_Firebender?_" questioned Blue "_Ohh is that what you call those soldiers that could shoot fire out of their hands? There is no way I am in league with them."_

"_You aren't?_" asked Sokka.

"_I am sorry for the scare my name is Blue! I have a question have you seen a girl that has pink hair and red eyes?_" asked Blue

Aang lowered his staff "_Girl with pink hair and red eyes?"_

"_Yeah she may be traveling around with a tall boy with grey hair, another with brown hair, and another one with tan hair in a yellow jacket and…….wait……_ (Could this be paradise?_)……..and a kid with red hair!_" replied Blue.

"_No I am sorry we haven't seen them?" _replied Katara.

"_Well how about that girl traveling with a grey, white, tan, and red wolf?_" asked Blue.

"_A wolf?"_ asked Sokka. "_No we haven't seen anybody with pink hair and red eyes!"_

"_Oh….well...I am sorry to bother you,"_ sighed Blue and began to walk away.

"_No wait! Why don't you hang around with us until you find your friends? We promise you can stay until you find your friends"_ suggested Katara. "_It is getting dark anyway….and you can have some of the fish my brother caught! Oh and my name is Katara, this is my brother Sokka, and this is Aang the Avatar!_"

"_The avatar?_" asked Blue "_What is that?"_

"_Did you hit your head or something?"_ asked Sokka.

"_Sokka!_" screamed Katara. "_That is rude!"_

"_Actually….I …thought I was injured?"_ replied Blue.

"_So you don't remember where you are from?"_ asked Aang.

"_I don't even know what a nation is? I am from a little town called Korios,_" Blue sighed. "_But it was burned to the ground a long time ago._"

"_Fire Nation!"_ replied Sokka.

"_No I don't think they did it, it was done by a group of Jaguar's soldiers searching for wolves,_" explained Blue.

"_Jagura? Who is Jagura?_" asked Katara.

"_The Fire Nation soldiers didn't even know who she was either…"_ sighed Blue.

"_You ran into Fire Nation soldiers?" _asked Aang.

"_Yes but I escaped"_ replied Blue. _"And I think your fish is done!"_

"_Ahhh my fish!"_ screeched Sokka as he ran to them.

"_Great he can't do anything right!"_ sighed Katara.

Blue laughed_. "You remind me of someone that I knew!"_

They sat around the camp fire and Aang, Katara, and Sokka where happy to have a new friend.

**That morning….**

"_Ahhhhhhh!"_ screamed Sokka.

"_What is it Sokka?"_ asked Aang and Katara.

Sokka pointed to a black wolf. That opened its eyes and looked at them and in a blink of an eye Blue was sitting before them and the wolf was gone.

"_I am sorry for the scare, please don't be afraid, you see I am part wolf," _Blue said.

"_What is the other part?_" asked Sokka.

"_A dog,"_ replied Blue.

"_So where is the human?" _asked Sokka.

"_I am not human you see wolves can turn human for protection and to speak with other humans,"_ Blue starred at the ground. "_I don't think…….is this paradise?"_

"_Paradise? Do you think firebenders starting a war to rule the world is paradise?"_ asked Sokka.

"_I am sorry I had no idea!" _yelled Blue.

"_Blue,"_ Katara said "_We promised you that you could travel with us until you find your friends!"_

"_Can you accept me?" _question Blue.

"_Fine, as long as you don't get any fleas!" _groaned Sokka.

"_Yeah I can accept you! You can be a new friend! And having you around would make it more interesting!_" cheered Aang.

"_Thank you!"_ sighed Blue.

* * *

Please Review! It isn't hard to review! And I want to hear out your opinions! 


End file.
